


Until Dawn: Voltron Legendary Defender

by lizkat222



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizkat222/pseuds/lizkat222
Summary: Today is the anniversary of the tragic accident of Matt Holt and Romelle Castilla.Last year, Matt and Romelle ran into the forest, because of a nasty prank their friends decided to pull on them, to never be heard from again.Now Pidge, Matt’s sister, has invited everyone back to her parent’s cabin for their annual cabin party getaway, but something feels off. After the death of their friends, 8 teenagers decide to find out what happened on their own.Did Romelle and Matt disappear because of the harsh terrain of Altea Mountain, or could it be deeper than that. Could the mysterious wanted man on the mountain have something to do with it, or the terrible screeches be a warning to stop and turn back. Could the death of Romelle and Matt be the death of their friends too? The only question is, will they survive Until Dawn?





	1. PROLOUGE

Prologue  
2:04 A.M  
Holt Cabin

“Don’t you think, this is a little cruel?” Hunk questions, upon seeing Adam placing a note on the large kitchen counter, “I mean, he can’t really help having a crush on Shiro.”

“I’m just looking out for Allura.” Adam retorts, “Plus, it’s just a joke! It’s not like we’re doing anything that bad.”

“It doesn’t matter that Matt has a crush on him because Shiro’s my man!” Allura says while holding Shiro’s hand flirtatiously.

“Allura,” He responds, “I’m no one’s man.”

She giggles, “Whatever you say darling!”

Everyone laughs and leaves the cabin kitchen in a hurry. Hunk sighs disappointedly and leaves the kitchen to try to find Matt, before he can walk into the stupid prank. Matt, hearing his friends in the kitchen, walks in to find a note waiting for him on the counter.

Hey Matt,  
I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while,  
And I think this is the perfect time to say it.  
Meet me in the guest bedroom at 2:10  
Can’t wait to see you!  
Shiro

Matt’s face turns red as he places down the note and rushes towards the guest room, blinded by his own crush on Shiro.

Allura presses her face against the oak door, to hear footsteps hurrying up the staircase.

“Oh my god!” She gasps with glee, “He’s coming!”

She looks over to see Adam waving for her to hide under the bed with him. She nods and slides under. Lotor turns on his camera as he and Keith close the closet door.

“I can believe he fell for this!” Lotor whispers to Keith, when suddenly the bedroom door slowly opens.

“Shiro?” Matt blushes, “I-I got your note.”

“Apparently you did,” Shiro says, walking closer to Matt, “What I’ve been meaning to tell you is that… I like you Matt. Like, a lot.”

“R-Really?” Matt responds, frozen, eyes widened. Shiro nods. “W-Well, I like you too Shiro. I’ve liked you for so long! Seriously this… this is amaz-”

He gets cut off from a giggle from under the bed. Lotor and Keith burst out of the closet, Lotor’s camera in hand, and Adam and Allura come out from under the bed, holding in laughter.

“W-What?” Matt stutters in surprise, looking around the room, “Lotor? Adam? What are all for you doing here?”

“You just got pranked!” Lotor announces. Matt's face crumbles, happiness replaced by embarrassment, and bolts out of the room. 

“Matt!” They all yell after him, barley realizing how much they’ve hurt him.

He passes the jackets, without grabbing one, and bursts through the front door, as he runs outside into the dark woods.

 

Romelle P.O.V  
2:12 A.M  
Holt Cabin

“Damn,” I respond, “That sounds like a nasty prank. Why would they do that?”

“I don’t know what they’re thinking,” Hunk sighs as he drops onto the couch, “I just hope that he doesn’t take it too seriously.”

I nod in agreement and walk towards the window. Who would play a prank like that? I roll my eyes at the thought of the prank, and stare out the window, hoping Matt never finds the note. I turn towards Hunk when suddenly,

SLAM!

“Uh,” Hunk begins, “What was that?”

“I think someone just went outside…” I answer, looking nervously back at the window to see Matt running into the woods.

“Hunk! Look!” I yell to him while pointing out the window, “It’s Matt!”  
“Oh no!” He mutters nervously back to me, “What have they done?”

“Hunk, wake up Pidge and Lance,” I point at the couch where Lance and Pidge passed out, “And I’ll go get Matt!”

Without waiting for a response, I bolt out the door, to see everyone on the porch yelling for him. Wow. They don’t even try to go after him? Seriously?

“C'mon guys!” I scold, “Why did you do that?”

“I-It was meant to be a joke,” Keith responds, ashamed.

“It was just a prank, Matt!” Allura yells into the forest.

“Should I go after him?” Shiro asks nervously.

“Shiro,” Keith responds, “Your kinda the last person Matt wants to see right now.” 

“You jerks!” I scream to them, while I run after Matt, into the forest. I know it was a dumb, selfish prank, but it was stupid of Matt to run into the forest, during a snowstorm, at night.

“Matt! Matt!” I yell into the neverending forest, hoping for a response. I can’t see anything in this pitch black forest. I walk around blindly before tripping on something small. 

“Ugh. Ow.” I mutter, when my phone falls out of my pocket. Wait, was this there the whole time? God, I’m an idiot. I sigh and turn on my phone flashlight. Quickly shine it towards the spot I fell and see a small brown object.

“What the..” I pick up the object and examine it slowly. I turn it around to see a black...butterfly? My vision goes blurry as I see Matt and I falling down some sort of cliff, my back landing on a rock, and Matt into a mineshaft. My vision comes back. What was that? I-I…. how do I respond to that? I just saw myself DIE. I slowly get up and place the wooden thing down. I try to forget what I just saw, and continue to look for Matt, but it nags me in the back of my mind. It feels…. Haunting. Like it’s really going to happen.

“Matt?” I yell, hoping that searching for him will get my mind off of the vision I just had. I walk around a bit more before hearing a cry in the distance. Matt! I run as fast as I can down the path to see Matt, crawled into a ball, next to a tree.

“Matt!” I run to him and wrap him in a big hug.

“R-R-Romelle?” He looks up in surprise, “Why are you here?”

“I came to find you and to get back to the cabin with you!” I smile at him, hoping to lift his spirits, “Everyone is very worried-”

“Why are they!?” Matt lashes out, “They’re the ones who did this to me!”  
“Matt…”

“No! They used my feelings against me! I am so stupid! Stupid to think Shiro cou-”

SCREEEEEEECH!

“Uh… Matt? What was that?” I ask in confusion.

“I don’t know….”

Suddenly, a burst of flames erupts from the trees followed by the ear piercing screech! What the hell is going on!?

“Matt?”

“Romelle?”

“RUN!”

We get up and start to sprint as fast as we can, not knowing exactly where we’re going. But do we really need to? We need to focus on surviving right now! We run and run and run, until Matt’s foot gets caught on the root of a tree and he falls. I run back to help when his phone falls out of his pocket. Buzz, Buzz! I look down at his phone.

“Hunk is calling!” I reach for the phone, but Matt drags me away.

“That doesn’t matter right now!” He wails, “We need to survive! We need to go, NOW!

I nod and we continue to run. I hear heavy, but fast, footsteps start to run behind us. I can’t look back. I won’t look back! It doesn’t matter what it is, all that matters is that we survive. I run and run, only focusing on the horizon, when Matt’s arm slams into my gut. I stop and look at him, and he points down. We’re at the edge of a narrow cliff! What did I get us into? I quickly turn around to see a tall, lanky figure quickly approaching us. This is it. This is the end. I feel Matt grip my arm as he slips off the edge of the cliff. I get pulled along with him. Somehow I manage to grab onto a tree branch just in time. No! No, no, no, no no! I can’t manage to hang on for much longer. It doesn’t take long for two teens to snap a little branch on the side of a cliff. There is no way we are getting out of this! I feel cold, large, tears, slide down my face. I… I can’t hold on! My hand is slipping!

“Romelle,” Matt cries, “I’m so sorry this had to happen! This is all my fault!”

“M-Matt, I-” Flames burst above our head before a man in goggles and a flame thrower appears. I yelp which alerts Matt to look up. The man starts reaching for me, to pull us up. The problem is, the only way for me to survive is to drop Matt. He’s been my friend forever and I can’t betray him like that! But, I want to live. I need to live! I had so much to do in mind!

“Matt…” I croak, “I’m so, so, sorry!”

“Romelle,” His eyes go wide, “Romelle, N-”

I drop him. All I can hear are his screams and a loud THUNK! Then silence. I let out a loud cry upon seeing him at the bottom of the cliff. WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I look back up to see the man’s hand, almost close enough to reach me. I weakly reach up the hand I was holding Matt with when…

Snap.

The branch breaks. I’m falling. The vision pushes itself back into my mind. It’s coming true. I close my eyes because I know there is no way to stop what’s coming next.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper as I hear a crack on my back.

Black.


	2. MEMENTO MORI

Chapter 1  
MEMENTO MORI  
10 Hours Until Dawn

1 Year Later  
21:02 P.M  
Hunk- Pidge and Lance’s Best Friend: Kind, Loyal, Charitable  
Hunk P.O.V  
Path To Cable Car Station.

“Hello friends and fans! I am so glad you guys could come back for the Annual Holt Cabin Party! Woo!” cheers Pidge on the video she sent us, “But before we get to the fun stuff, we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room. I know you guys are worried after the disappearance of our friend, and my brother, but this is what they would’ve wanted. They would’ve wanted to be celebrated and not mourned. So let’s party like there is no tomorrow! Yeah!” 

Just like that, everything is quiet. The only thing I can hear is our rusty truck, taking me up the mountain.  
As soon as I reach the gate to the mountain, I see a note. The gate’s busted. Climb over. - Lance 

“Aw what!?!” I say after I read the note. I shake the gate just to make sure. “It really is. Damnit.”

Now, I begin to climb the gate. My fingers are not durable enough for this. At this point, all of my fingers are scraped and bloody. Great. It is winter and that doesn’t make the climb any better. I can barely keep my feet on the rocks themselves. I finally make it to the top, feeling pretty bad. I jump off the top of the gate and barley manage to land on my feet. My legs give out and I crumble to the ice ridden ground. 

“Ugh. Ow.” I mumble, trying to get up. 

CRACK!

What the hell was that? I look in the direction the noise is coming from. Wouldn’t you know, it came from the woods. Calmly and slowly, I get up trying not to slip and fall, preparing myself for the worst. 

“H-hello?” I whimper nervously, trying to sound braver than I am. I quickly grab my phone and turn on the flashlight. I shine it towards the noise to see that it’s just a squirrel. I can breathe again. I smile and pull out a part of my granola bar. I know I’m not supposed to feed wild life, but this guy is just too cute!

“Hey there little guy.” I say, taking each step slow so I don’t scare the squirrel. I hold out my hand as the squirrel takes the crumbs and runs away. I smile to myself, knowing I just made someone’s day. I continue to walk, examining the beautiful surroundings of Altea Mountain. I notice a worn down plaque, nailed onto a big boulder. I go up to the plaque and look at the rundown writing.

INDIGENOUS PEOPLE AND BUTTERFLY PROPHECIES  
"Tribes who lived in these mountains believed that butterflies carried dreams and prophecies of possible futures. The color of the butterfly indicated the nature of the prophecy."  
Death: BLACK BUTTERFLIES PROPHESIED THE DREAMER'S DEATH  
Danger: RED BUTTERFLIES WARNED OF DANGEROUS EVENTS  
Loss: BROWN BUTTERFLIES FORETOLD OF TRAGEDY AFFECTING FRIENDS  
Guidance: YELLOW BUTTERFLIES OFFERED VISION TO HELP AND GUIDE  
Fortune: WHITE BUTTERFLIES BROUGHT DREAMS OF LUCK AND GOOD FORTUNE

“Huh,” That’s….interesting. As I start to walk away, my foot hits something small and wooden.

“What the-” It’s a mini totem. I pick it up and slowly turn it around. On the back is a painted yellow butterfly. I start to black out. 

Suddenly I see Shiro hiding behind a tree while a bird flies away from a picnic table. 

I regain my vision. What was that? I-uh-it must’ve just been my imagination. I shake off the creepy feeling and put the totem back down. 

Finally I make it to the cable car station. I try to open the door but it’s locked. Great. I jiggle the handle a bit more before giving up and retreating to the waiting bench. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a backpack in the corner of the room. It’s Lance’s. But he’s nowhere is sight. What the hell? Why would he just leave his bag? 

“Lance? Lance! Where are you? I have your bag!” I call out, into the woods, “You’re not in the bag, are you?”

I approach the bag to see what’s inside. I see a bright light, followed by a rhythmic pattern of buzzes. Someone is calling him. Who’s calling? I need to know! I grab his phone and turn it on. It’s Keith. I almost press the answer button when…

“Boo!” Lance yells while jumping behind me.

“Jesus! Lance! Don’t do that!!” I yell, phone still in my hand. 

“Ha! I got you so good!” Lance says with a smirk, as he walks into the station gleefully.

“Oh, hardy har har, Lance.” I answer sarcastically.

He giggles, obviously content with his prank. 

“How long have you been out there?” I question with distaste.

“Well, maybe six or seven minutes, freezing my ass off, waiting for you to come to the cable car.” He laughs.

“And where even were you hiding?”

“In the forest, duh!”

He suddenly sees his phone in my hand. Oh crap.

“What are you doing with my phone?” He questions me.

“I-uh...nothing?” I plaster a fake smile on my face.

“You were snooping!” He accuses while harshly grabbing his phone away. He looks at the screen to see one missed call from the one and only Keith. Even in the darkness I can see his face flush. 

“Look, I look'd at it, for like, 2 seconds. Ok Lance?”

“Fine.” He admits after standing with a pouty face for a few seconds, “Anyway, I have something really cool to show you!”

“What is it?” I curiously ask, as he drags me to the back of the station.

“You’ll see!” He plasters a small smug smile on his face as he picks up something long and cocks it.

“Why is there a shooting a shooting range at the back of a cable car station?” I ask while backing away from Lance.

“Have you met Mr. Holt? He thinks he’s like… Grizzly Adams or something.” He aims the gun at a sandbag. “Now, watch this!” He shoots the sandbag straight in the middle. “Boom!”

“Wow. So impressive.” I roll my eyes at Lance and his self indulgence.

“What about this?” He shoots at an old glass, and the whole thing shatters.

“Why don’t you show Keeeiiiith your fancy moves, Lance?” I taunt him. His face goes completely red.

“I-I-I, why would I show Keith my sharpshooter ninja tricks?” He flusteredly stutters. He shoves the gun back down and stubbornly walks back to the front of the station.

“Let’s not stand around in the cold, the cable car is almost here!” I cheerfully point out.

“Well, almost…” He gestures to the cable car which is still not quite here yet.

“Then,” I suggest, “Why don’t we go inside the station? Y’know, to not freeze to death?”

“Yeah… yeah you’re right,” Lance responds, “Let’s go inside.”

I grab the door hadel of the station and try to open it. It won’t budge.  
“Crap,” I grumble, “It’s- It’s locked!”

“Oh, sorry.” Lance reaches under a large, snow covered vase, to reveal a key, “I forgot to tell you. The holts have to consantialy lock the stations.”

“What?” I question, “Why would they have to do that?”

“Pidge told me that, they once found people sleeping in this station.”

“That’s- that’s really creepy, dude.” I shutter, thinking what the Holt’s must’ve felt.

“Yeah. Really strange…” He unlocks the station and puts back the key for others to use. We head inside and by then, the car has arrived. We climb into the cable car as it begins to go up. Suddenly he strikes up a conversation to save us from our awkward moment.

“Hey, have you ever heard of how I met Pidge?” Lance says.  
“Are we in a cable car going up a mountain to a cabin in the middle of nowhere?” I joke back. 

“Wow, you’re so funny. Well, anyways,” Lance begins, “We were stuck as lab partners in Biology, during 7th grade.” 

I cut him off, “I know. I was in that class too. You let crickets loose and rampage around our bio room.” 

“Anyway, as I was saying, We were stuck as lab partners and when we eventually let the crickets loose, even a blind person could see our sparks of best friendship fly. 

“Mmmhmmm.” I mumble, indicating that I’ve heard this story a million times.

“Well, you know, if Mr. Kolivan hadn't put the two most destructive kids in the class together for that assignment, you might be sitting alone, OR with someone completely different. Boom, Butterfly Effect.”

 

Lance- Has a crush on Keith: Humorous, Passionate, Convincing  
Lance P.O.V.  
21:11 P.M.  
Kokish Cabin

I get out of the cable car, and walk into the neat station. Hunk walks up to the door and jiggles the handle a little bit.

“Dude…” He starts.  
“What?” I question.

“It’s locked.” He groans, “I knew he would lock the door up here too.”  
I push past him and make my way to the door with bold determination. I can do this. I can open the door.

“Watch and learn, Hunk. Watch, and learn.”

I boldly kick the door but it won’t budge. Instead, I get another surprise.  
“Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” I yell, clutching my probably broken foot in my hands. Ugh! Hunk laughs at my attempt to karate kick this door open.

“What are you laughing at?” I ask him, “How was I supposed to know the door was that heavy?”

“Enough with the jokes dude,” Hunk snickers, while walking up to the window of the station, “Let’s actually try to find a way out.”

“Joke!? That-”

“Wait! Look!” He points out the window, “Adam’s out there! Maybe he can let us in!”

We both go up to the window and start rapidly banging on it while yelling Adam. We finally get his attention after banging and yelling for, like, forever! He puts down his phone and walks over to the window.

“What are you guys doing in there?” He questions.

“Well,” Hunk says, “We are stuck in here, so can you let us out? Pretty please?”

Adam nods and one click later, Hunk and I are exiting the warmth of the station and entering the cold of the forest.

“Oh. My. God,” I joke, “Thank you for letting us out of there! Like 5 more minutes and I would’ve chewed off my own foot!”

“That’s gross, Lance.” Hunk scolds me. I scoff and look at Adam, waiting for a good response for my hilarity. He doesn’t respond at all. Ugh. Whatever. That joke was too clever for them, anyway. Suddenly I notice something in Adam’s hand. A note!

“Oop!” I say while slipping the note away from Adam, “What do we have here?”

“Hey!” He yells while trying to snatch the note back. 

“I’m only doing what Hunk taught me. Other people’s personal property are my personal playground.” I unfold the note to find a little love letter.

“Lance,” Hunk responds ashamedly. I feel kind of bad but, after looking at my phone, at my private texts, he had it coming.

“Looks like we have a love letter to our dear class president, Mr. Takashi Shirogane. And what fantasies do you dream of with your bodybuilding crush, for tonight dear Adam?” I tease him.

“It’s simple. He and Allura split. Now we’re together,” he goes red and angrily grabs his sappy letter back. “Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” I chuckle happily, “I got it.”

Hunk groans in defeat, “So, anyway, Adam, you coming up to the cabin?”  
Adam goes red once again, “No, no, no. I-I’m waiting to see meet up with some…. People.”

“Alright. Bye dude.” Hunk waves to him as we walk on the trail to the lodge.

Lotor: Allura’s New Boyfriend- Powerful, Academic, Driven  
Lotor P.O.V  
21:24 P.M  
Path to Lodge

“Milady,” I say to Allura as I hold the gate open for her.

“Why, thank you kind sir.” She jokingly responds back with a curtsy and a giggle. I grab all our luggage and follow her up the path.

“Where’s a bellboy when you need one?” I groan, dropping Allura’s suitcase to rub my chaiffed hand, “And why couldn’t they put the cabin closer to the cable car?”

“I think it’s a very beautiful walk.” Allura wanders over to the woods and dreamily looks out. I sigh in defeat and walk over to her, when suddenly…

“AH!” Someone screams as they jump out of the bush next to Allura.

“AHHH! OH MY GOD!” Allura and I scream in surprise.

I jump in front of Allura, blocking the- the thing, that wanted to hurt us. I close my eyes, expecting the worst, when I hear laughter. Laughter of all things!

“Shiro!” Allura scolds, still dazed, “What the hell!?”

“You! You-” He chokes out in between laughs, “Lotor, you should have seen your face!”

“Excuse me?” I storm over to him, “You scared Allura! I was just defending her! I wouldn’t let anything happen to her! Unlike you, asshole-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Shiro retreats, holding his hands up in defence, “Dude… common. It was just a joke.”  
“Lotor…” Allura sighs while stepping in between us, “Shiro’s right. There is no need to fight, especially tonight. We are supposed to be celebrating. You know… for Matt and Romelle-”

“Who are probably dead because of you.” I accuse Shiro. 

The whole forest goes silent. I meant what I said, but I didn’t mean for it to come out this harshly. I mean, Shiro looks angry and sorry and guilty. I didn’t want to ruin the mood either.

“D-dude,” I sputter, “I-I,”

“Look man,” He starts, “I thought that we could come up here and all be ok for a while. What happened last year was just as much your fault, if not, more than me. I just wanted to come up here to forget about what happened, to have a good time, and it looks like we can’t after all.”

Shiro angrily shoves past me and goes down the trail.

“Shiro!” Allura calls after him. She turns disappointedly turns to me, “Lotor, why did you do that?”

“I-I didn’t mean it!”

“Then why did you say it?”

“Because, he scared you! As your boyfriend, I need to protect you.”

“I can protect myself just fine.”

“But in the moment-”

“It’s-” she starts to walk towards the cabin again, “It’s whatever Lotor. Let’s just forget what happened.”

I nod in agreement as we start to walk to the cabin once again. Allura stops dead in her tracks as she remembers something.

“I just forgot,” She stutters, “I- uh- have to go talk to… Hunk! Yeah. Um.. can you bring the rest of our stuff to the cabin?”

“Allura, I can’t just leave you out here! It’s dangerous!”

“Like I said before,” she says, already walking the other way, “I can protect myself.”

“Fine.” I comly, hoping for her to change her mind.

“Thanks, hon!” She waves to me and starts jogging down the path, “I’ll see you up there!”

 

Keith: Has a crush on Lance- Caring, Determined, Isolated  
Keith P.O.V  
21:32 P.M  
Holt Lodge Grounds

Wow, I think to myself, as I walk towards the cabin, This place sure is beautiful. I breathe a happy sigh and look around when I see a pair of binoculars.  
I walk over curiously and look into them. After looking around for a bit, I get bored and almost leave when,

“Ooh,” I say to myself, “What do we have here?

Shiro and Allura actually conversating. What is Adam going to think? What is Lotor going to think? 

“My, my, brother.” I think aloud, “I gotta check the expiration date on that big breaku-” 

Abruptly, two gray eyes pop right in front of the binoculars, scaring me. I jump back and pull out my pocket knife for self defence. I lunge and the now chuckling figure, pocket knife in hand, and grab it by the shirt.

“Woah! Woah, woah woah.” Wait, I recognize that voice, “Keith, it’s me! Lotor!”

I let go of his shirt and pocket my knife.

“Jesus! Lotor, you can’t just do that!” I rebuke, “You know how, how, how prepared I am!”

“Okay, okay, jeez,” He laughs, “Alright. I get it.”

He starts to walk towards the binoculars. Oh no.

“Hey,” he asks, “See anything interesting in these?”

I quickly run over to the binoculars and jump in front of them.

“You can’t look at these!” I stutter, “It’s- They’re uh- BROKEN! Yeah! Totally busted up.”

“Common dude,” he chuckles, reaching for the binoculars, “Just let me have a look.”

I sigh in defeat and present the binoculars to Lotor. Maybe Allura and Shiro have left.

“Son of a-” Lotor declairs. They must still be there, from the way Lotor reacted.

“They might have just been… saying hi?” I reassure him, “I-I bet it’s nothing.”

“Is it really ever nothing with those two?” He accuses them as he angrily stomps down the path.

“Lotor…” I sigh.

What have I done?

Adam: Shiro’s New Boyfriend- Smart, Passionate, Caring  
Adam P.O.V  
21:41 P.M  
Cable Car Station

I check my watch. 9:41. Shiro is taking forever to get here. I roll my eyes and dig through my bag for a book or something, then,

BOOM!

A snowball hits the window right next to my head. I look up in surprise to find Shiro with a snowball, aiming right for me. He tosses it but I dodge it.  
He smirks, “Put your hands where I can see them!”

“But what am I,” I mock, sneakily making a snowball, “But a poor helpless boy to do.”

He tosses the snowball, and I run to hide behind a bench.

“Haha! Missed me!” I announce, while tossing the snowball right in his face.

“Crap!” He he smirks as he wipes the snow of his cheek. He tosses another snowball which I dodge by rolling behind the bench. As I do so, I see a little bird fly on the picnic table next to the bench.

“Missed again!” I mock forming another snowball in secret. I chuck it at Shiro but he runs out of the way and hides behind a tree.

“And you say I’m the bad throw.” He laughs. I roll my eyes and form another snowball. He peeks his head out from behind the tree and that's when I take my shot. I throw the snowball over the table, at Shiro. I close my eyes, smiling, waiting to hear a flirty come back.

“Oh no!” I hear Shiro gasp. What is he talking about? I slowly open my eyes to see the bird, lying still on the table.

“Oh my god!” I say while running over to the table, “Poor little bird!”

“Stone cold, Adam.” Shiro walks over to me.

“Well I didn’t mean to do it!” I declare, “I- ugh! I feel so bad!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine Adam,” Shiro reassures me, “It was an accident.”

Shiro suddenly slips on the ice beneath his feet and falls back. I try to save him from falling but end up falling on him instead. Luckily, I’m able to catch myself right before I bodyslam him. I look down to see Shiro smiling slyly at me.

“Looks like your aim isn’t as good as your looks.” I taunt him and his prideful smirk.

“What? Should I call you the snow king or something?” He sarcastically asks me.

“That would be nice.” I answer him, “And what should I call you, Takashi?”

“Well-” He starts but is cut off by a cracking sound from above us, “Do you hear that?”

“Yeah. What is that?” I look past Shiro’s head to see a large icicle falling right for us! I grab Shiro’s jacket and pull us out of the way just in time. I look over to see the icicle break through the ice and stab right into the ground.

“Holy!” I yell, quickly getting up, “That thing could’ve killed us!”

“If you hadn’t pulled us away,” He looks at me, “We would have been toast! Looks like snowball throwing isn’t your only skill. Saving lives are too.”

“Common Shiro! You’ve saved my butt more times than I could count,” I give him a soft smile. He responds by giving me a peck on the cheek. I turn beet red in hopes that he can’t see through the dark.

I walk over to the cable car station, flustered as hell and begin to pack up my stuff. I grab my book, quickly stuffing it in my backpack, trying not to waste too much time.

“Hey,” Shiro grabs my hand, “Thanks again, for, you know, saving me.”

“Of course. I could never let anything bad happen to you,” I sling my backpack over my shoulder, “Now, let’s head to the cabin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Something glitched and my story got kinda screwed up but here it is, in all its glory! Chapter 1!
> 
> Also, I have a friend who is currently making artwork for this chapter, so look out for that!
> 
> Another thing to note is that this is chapter 1 even though it says it is chapter 2. I know its because of the prologue, but just try to keep that in mind.
> 
> Thanks for reading! It really means a lot to me!
> 
> ~Liz

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry, the prologue is kind of short, but I promise, I'll try to update soon.
> 
> Things to note:  
> -Everyone in this story, no matter how old they are in the show, are around 17-19 years old.  
> -Shiro and Lance are both Bi in this story  
> -Matt (Even though he is not in the show), and Keith are gay  
> -Yes, Lotura is a thing in this.  
> -Pidge is the same height as Allura in this story for upcoming reasons


End file.
